The Phantom
by illaa28
Summary: Dunia balapan bukan berarti dunia 'kelam'. Dari dunia balap, kau bisa belajar tentang rival, friendship, bahkan kalau kau beruntung, kau bisa menemukan... Takdirmu./"Well, let's see, Kim Jongin. I'll win tonight." - Handsome Devil/Yaoi! EXO official couple! slight B.A.P and BTS couple. Enjoy it!


Judul : The Phantom

Author : illa28

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)

Pairing : KaiSoo! HunHan! SuLay! ChenMin! ChanBaek! KrisTao!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is EXO Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

_From: Chen hyung_

_Kai, malam ini The Shadow ngajak tanding didaerah Hongdae jam 8. Kau ikut?_

_._

_To: Chen hyung_

_Aku ikut. Handsome Devil juga ikut kan?_

_._

_From: Chen hyung_

_Dia ikut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung sudah disini. Kutunggu kau sekarang di caffe biasa. _

_._

Kai segera menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya, lalu dengan terburu-buru menurunin tangga. "Hyung, aku pergi ke Hongdae. Bilang ke Ibu dan Ayah aku pulang sekitar jam 11. Bye!" pamit Kai cepat pada Suho, hyungnya yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya diruang tengah, lalu segera keluar rumah dan ngebut dengan motornya.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kai. Dia tentu tau alasan Kai pergi keluar malam seperti ini. '_Dasar anak itu.'_

"Jongin kemana, Joonmyun?" tanya Ayahnya yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Balapan di Hongdae. Pulang sekitar jam 11," jawab Suho tanpa melepas tatapannya pada laptopnya.

"Kau gak ikut balapan juga sama The Mask? Mereka ada balapan didaerah Incheon kan?" tanya Ayahnya lagi. Suho menggeleng dan menatap Ayahnya sejenak. "Gimana bisa aku ikut balapan kalau tugas kuliahku menumpuk?"

Ayahnya tersenyum. "_Well_, kerjakan tugasmu dengan rajin ya, biar kau bisa cepat lulus dan melamar Yixing."

"Ayah! Jangan menggodaku!" sungut Suho kesal.

Keluarga Kai_ semuanya_ adalah pembalap. Mulai dari Ayahnya yang dulu seorang pembalap mobil di Beijing, China. Ibunya yang dulu ketua _The Phantom –_Kelompok pembalap motor tempat Kai, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Chen bergabung–, Kai yang menjadi anggota The Phantom disaat ia masih duduk dikelas 10, Hingga hyungnya, Suho yang juga pembalap mobil. Bedanya Kai dengan Suho, Kai akan senantiasa menerima tawaran balapan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Berbalik dengan Suho yang lebih memilih-milih balapan yang akan diikutinya. Dia lebih mementingkan kuliahnya dari pada urusan tentang balapan.

-00-

"Hyung!"

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai yang mendekat ke mejanya. "Yo, Jongin!"

"Tumben datang lebih cepat? Padahal masih satu jam lagi," tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menggidik. "Entah. Lagi pengen datang cepat," jawab Kai. "Hari ini siapa yang bertanding?"

"Di The Shadow ada Himchan hyung, Daehyun, Key hyung, Leo, Handsome Devil. Di The Phantom ada Yongguk hyung, Chen, Dongwoo hyung, Myungsoo, dan kau, Jongin," jawab Baekhyun. Kai mengernyit. Pandangannya beralih kearah Chanyeol. "Kau gak ikut, hyung?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyun hyung melarangku untuk sementara. Posisiku sekarang digantikan Dongwoo hyung."

"Tipe-tipe takut sama pacar galak," kata Chen pelan. Baekhyun melotot. "Aku dengar omonganmu, Jongdae!"

"Leo hyung ikut juga kali ini? Berarti Myungsoo hyung bakal tanding sama Leo hyung, gitu? Keren!" guman Kai.

"Keren karena mereka berdua sama-sama dingin? Ck!" decak Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk. "Itu keren, hyung!"

_Kring._

Yongguk, ketua The Phantom memasuki caffe dan mendekati meja Kai dkk. "Kenapa hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Baekhyun," jawab Yongguk singkat dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kai.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah bisa menebak pasti Yongguk meminta bantuan untuk menyusun kembali strategi The Phantom.

Baekhyun bukanlah anggota The Phantom sebelumnya. Bahkan dia tak bisa mengendarai motor. Dia hanya berstatus pacar Chanyeol yang notabene nya anggota The Phantom. Tapi, ada satu alasan kenapa Yongguk bisa memasukin Baekhyun ke The Phantom.

Otak.

Baekhyun pintar menggunakan otaknya untuk membaca sifat anggota The Shadow dari kelakuannya. Hal ini yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi anggota terpenting setelah Yongguk dan Kai. Dengan kemampuan ini, Baekhyun bisa tau siapa yang cocok atau setara dengan kemampuan antara anggota The Phantom maupun anggota The Shadow.

"Kau yakin dengan Dongwoo hari ini?" tanya Yongguk. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kulihat mood Key hyung sedang kurang bagus. Memang kemampuannya setara dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dengan moodnya hari ini, dia jadi terlihat setara dengan Dongwoo hyung. Lagian Dongwoo hyung masih dibawah satu tingkat dari Chanyeol."

Yongguk mengangguk dan menatap Chen. "Lalu Chen? Kemampuan Daehyun masih sedikit diatas Chen, Byun. Dari 7 kali pertandingan, Chen hanya menang 3 kali."

"Entahlah. Tapi kulihat dari kemarin kemampuan Chen sudah mulai meningkat lagi. Maka dari itu aku berani bilang Chen bisa melawan Daehyun."

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Chen hanya menyimak pembicaraan Yongguk dan Baekhyun dengan serius. Setidaknya ini berguna untuk mengetahui kemampuan mereka.

"Lalu... Himchan?" tanya Yongguk pelan.

Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm... entahlah. Himchan hyung dan kau kelihatan sedang random hari ini, hyung. Tapi kau masih keliatan lebih baik dari Himchan hyung malam ini," balas Baekhyun. "Yang kulihat hari ini yang tak bermasalah hanya Leo dan Myungsoo. Jadi ada kesempatan The Phantom menang malam ini."

Yongguk mengangguk lagi. Pandangannya beralih ke Kai. "Kau kalahkan Handsome Devil hari ini, Kai."

"Tanpa kau bilang aku akan melakukannya, hyung," jawab Kai santai.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu kalian. Pertandingan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Chen, kau yang pertama bertanding nanti," kata Yongguk dan berjalan keluar caffe.

Dari 10 kali pertandingan melawan Handsome Devil, hasil mereka seri. 5 kali menang untuk Kai dan 5 kali menang untuk Handsome Devil.

Sama seperti Kai, Handsome Devil juga anggota kebanggaan di The Shadow. Entah dimana Himchan bisa menemukan Handsome Devil. Yang jelas, Handsome Devil sudah 4 bulan muncul didunia balap.

Berbeda dengan anggota The Shadow yang lain, Handsome Devil lebih misterius. Lebih misterius dari pada Leo yang tak banyak bicara juga sering menyindiri. Handsome Devil selalu memakai topeng putih untuk menutup daerah matanya.

Informasi tentang kehidupan Handsome Devil sangat sedikit. Bahkan Kai tak tau nama aslinya. Hanya Himchan yang tau, entah tujuannya apa membuat identitas Handsome Devil menjadi misterius. Yang Kai tau, Handsome Devil kelas 11 disebuah sekolah di Korea, namun Handsome Devil lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

Mencari pembalap yang kelas 11 apalagi kemampuannya seperti Handsome Devil dan Kai itu susah. Bahkan di The Phantom dan The Shadow hanya ada 3 orang yang kelas 11. Kai, Handsome Devil, dan Tao, anggota yang baru masuk setengah tahun yang lalu di The Phantom. Anggota yang lain rata-rata sudah kelas 12 dan kuliah.

"Ck! Tumben sekali aku disuruh tanding yang pertama," kata Chen.

"Kau disuruh tanding yang terakhir, malah ngomel. Ini disuruh tanding yang pertama juga ngomel. Mau mu apa, Jongdae?" Decih Chanyeol. Chen nyengir. "Mau ku bisa tidur sekarang juga huehehe..."

"Edan!" Komentar Baekhyun. "Hah, sayang Tao tak bisa ikut hari ini."

"Tao hyung kenapa? Kan dia sudah pulang dari Qingdao tadi pagi?" Tanya Kai.

"Dia disuruh istirahat. Lagi kurang sehat katanya," jawab Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Matanya mengarah keluar jendela caffe, tepatnya kearah sebuah kerumunan.

"Handsome Devil sudah datang."

.

.

Chen dan Daehyun sudah siap digaris start. Ditengah-tengah area, sudah ada seorang wanita bernama Bang Minah dengan bendera berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Siap?" Minah melirik kearah Chen dan Daehyun yang sudah siap melaju.

"MULAI!"

_BRUSH._

Dalam sekejap Chen dan Daehyun sudah meninggalkan garis start.

"Kau yakin Chen hyung menang?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Malam ini Chen punya lebih banyak kesempatan menang dari Daehyun. Tenang saja."

Kai menggidikkan bahunya. Matanya menangkap Handsome Devil mendekatinya dengan smirk. "Hai, Kai!"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku," balas Kai datar. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Mengucapkan selamat atas kekalahanmu nanti."

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu saja," cibir Kai. Kalau bisa, Kai ingin melepas topeng yang menutupi daerah mata Handsome Devil sekarang juga. "Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu."

"_Well, let's see, _Kim Jongin. _I'll win tonight._" Ucap Handsome Devil datar dan pergi dari hadapan Kai.

"Sial!" umpat Kai. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Jangan emosi, Kai. Dibawa santai aja ucapan bocah tadi."

"Diam kalian berdua. Chen sebentar lagi datang," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata fokus keujung jalan.

"JONGDAE! JONGDAE! JONGDAE!"

"DAEHYUN! DAEHYUN! DAEHYUN!"

Kai memandang kearah area balapan. Sudah terlihat Chen dan Daehyun yang berusaha saling mendahului.

Semakin dekat...

Dan...,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_WUSHHH._

Chen dan Daehyun melewati garis finish dan berhenti sejauh lima meter dari garis finish.

Chen segera membuka helmnya dan berjalan kearah Yongguk dan Himchan bersama Daehyun dibelakangnya. "Siapa yang menang, hyung?"

Yongguk melemparkan smirk kearah Himchan. "Maaf Hime, tapi anak buahku sedang beruntung malam ini."

"Cih! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu, Bbang!" cibir Himchan dan menyeret Daehyun menjauh. Yongguk tersenyum kearah Chen. "_Good job_, Jongdae."

"_Thanks _hyung," balas Chen seadanya dan berjalan kearah Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar.

"The Phantom _of course_."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Perkiraanku benar ternyata."

"Myungsoo hyung dan Leo hyung sudah mulai juga," guman Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Leo cukup tampan malam ini, gosh..."

"Ekhem!" Chanyeol coba berdehem dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. "Apa maksudmu, hm?"

"_Are you jealous, _Park?" tanya Baekhyun iseng. Chanyeol pouting. "Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Don't worry. You always be the one for me._"

"Aish! Hentikan lovey dovey kalian!" tegur Chen malas. Chanyeol mendelik. "Bilang aja kau iri, dasar jomblo!"

"Kau bilang apa, tiang?"

"Aku bilang kau iri, jomblo!"

"Aku gak jomblo!" balas Chen.

"Kau jomblo, unta!"

"Cih! Seenaknya bilang orang jomblo, dasar tiang!" kata Chen. "Mending jomblo dari pada punya pacar galak macem Baekhyun hyung."

"Baekhyun hyung galak karena dia perhatian. Cih, kasian kau gak ada yang merhatiin," balas Chanyeol sengit.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Chen malas. "Kalian bisa diam? Malu-maluin tau!"

"Dasar gak tau malu," timpal Kai pelan dan mendapat glare dari Chanyeol juga Chen. "Aku dengar, Jongin."

"LEO! LEO! LEO!"

"MYUNGSOO! MYUNGSOO! MYUNGSOO!"

"Wow. Mereka cepat sekali," decak Baekhyun. Matanya terfokus kearah Leo. Meskipun Leo anggota The Shadow, tak ada salahnya untuk ngefans, kan?

.

.

.

_BRUSH_

Keduanya sudah melewati garis finish dan dengan cepat mendatangi Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Siapa, hyung?" tanya Leo langsung. Dan kali ini, Himchan yang mengeluarkan smirk nya. "_Sorry,_ Bbang. Leo ternyata bisa mengalahkan Myungsoo lagi."

"Cih!" cibir Yongguk dan Myungsoo bersamaan. Myungsoo segera pergi dan melewati Kai dkk.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya Chen, menahan lengan Myungsoo.

"The Shadow," jawab Myungsoo dingin dan pergi keluar kerumunan.

"Wow," decak Kai. "_It's my turn now. _Aku duluan, hyung," pamit Kai, berlari kearah motornya.

"Firasatku sedikit tak enak kali ini," guman Baekhyun pelan dan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol dan Chen mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Hasilnya kemungkinan akan seri lagi kali ini. Tapi aku gak tau kenapa," kata Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap Kai agak khawatir.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, hyung. Jangan khawatir," ucap Chanyeol sedikit menghibur.

-00-

"Siap?" Sulli melirik bergantian kearah Kai dan Handsome Devil.

"MULAI!"

_BRUSH._

Suara mesin motor mereka memecah keheningan daerah Hongdae yang memang sudah sepi.

Kai melirik kearah Handsome Devil yang masih fokus kearah depan, membuat Kai tak menyadari jika jalan didepannya sudah mulai menikung.

.

.

_BRUK._

.

.

.

Kai terlempar dari motornya yang menabrak trotoar.

Handsome Devil otomatis menghentikan laju motornya dan mendapati Kai yang sudah tergeletak ditanah dalam keadaan tak sadar, buru-buru ia mendatangi Kai dan mengecheck keadaan Kai.

"_Shit!_ Kepalanya berdarah lagi," umpat Handsome Devil. Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera menelpon Himchan.

"Hyung, panggil ambulance. Kai kecelakaan."

"..."

"Sekitar 7 kilometer dari garis start."

"..."

Handsome Devil mematikan sambungan telpon nya dan menatap Kai. "Hey, sepertinya diantara kita tak ada yang menang kali ini," kata Handsome Devil pelan. "Huft! Apa yang harus kulakukan sampai yang lain datang?"

-00-

Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan disambut oleh aroma obat-obatan juga ruangan serba putih.

"Di- Dimana?"

"KAI! Untunglah kau sadar!" Pekik Baekhyun. Kai mengernyit. Ia menyapu pandangannyanya. Sudah ada Orangtuanya, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, seorang dokter, dan Lu...

Tunggu.

"Lu- LUHAN HYUNG?!"

Orang yang bernama Luhan itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kearah Kai. "Oh, hai sepupuku tercinta~~"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

"HUSH! Ini dirumah sakit! Jangan teriak!" Ibunya Kai menatap Kai tajam, lalu beralih kepada dokter. "Jadi, gimana keadaan Jongin?"

"Tidak terlalu parah. Kepalanya terbentur trotoar yang mengakibatkan beberapa luka, namun tidak berpengaruh pada bagian dalam kepalanya. Dia bisa pulang untuk beristirahat. Tak apa kalau dia mau sekolah besok, tapi kusarankan jangan terlalu berpikir keras atau dia akan mengalami pusing," jelas dokternya panjang lebar. "Baiklah Heechul-sshi, Hangeng-sshi, saya permisi dulu."

Kai menatap Ibunya sedikit takut-takut. "I- Ibu?"

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman, Kim Jongin."

Kai sudah gemeteran. "Hu- Hukuman?""

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tidak boleh ikut balapan selama sebulan!_"

_GLEGER._

Kai serasa disambar petir sekarang. "Se- sebulan?!"

"Iya,"

"IBU SERIUS? KOK TEGA SAMA JONGIN, BU? KESIAN JONGIN NYA DONG DIRUMAH TERUS. BOSEN IBBBUUUUUUUUUU." Kai sudah histeris. Ibunya sudah bodo amat sama protesan Kai.

"Kamu ya, sudah nabrak trotoar kayak gini masih aja mikirin balapan. Gimana kalau kamu kecemplung di sungai? Masih mikirin balapan?" Tanya Ayahnya Kai ngegeleng.

"Ayah nge-doain Jongin kecemplung di sungai, gitu?"

"Kagak,"

"YA TERUS JANGAN NGOMONG GITU DONG, YAH. BANTUIN JONGIN BIAR BISA BALAPAN LAGI," Kai sudah ngenes diranjang rumah sakit.

"Udahlah, Jongin. Lagian cuma sebulan doang, gak bikin kamu lumutan dirumah juga," timpal Suho bosen.

"Lagian kamu gak bakal bosen dirumah. Tenang aja, hyung bakal nemenin kamu dirumah, kok," Luhan langsung kasih wink ke Kai.

"ENGGAK, MAKASIH."

"Dihhh... Gitu amat sama sepupu sendiri, Kai," cibir Luhan. Kai cuma mutar bola matanya bosan dan natap Ibunya lagi. "Bu?"

"Enggak, Jongin."

"Ibuuuuuu? Please, ya?"

"Sekali enggak, ya enggak."

"Nurut deh kali ini, Kai. Sebulan aja. Nanti kita bilang ke Yongguk hyung kalau kamu vacum," kata Chen. Kai hela nafas. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Handsome Devil..."

"Halah, Handsome Devil bisa diurus yang lain," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama Chen ngangguk.

Kai hela nafas lagi dan natap Ibunya. "Janji ya cuma sebulan? Gak lebih?"

Ibunya ngegidik. "Gak janji kalau kamu nya bandel segala macem."

"Ibu!" rengek Kai. Lupakan segala sifat Kai saat di area balap. Sifat Kai yang asli muncul disini.

"Ish. Iya iya cuma sebulan. Gak usah ngerengek segala," balas Ibunya. Kai nyengir. "Tapi nonton balapan boleh ya bu?"

Ibunya mikir. "Boleh. Asal ditemenin Joonmyun atau Luhan."

Dan Kai cengo. "Kok gitu, sih, Bu? Joonmyun hyung paling juga sibuk sama tugas kuliahnya. Luhan hyung? Ogah!"

"Idih, pake ogah-ogah segala. Awas aja nanti ngerengek minta temenin," sungut Luhan. Kai melet. "Gak bakal! Lagian ngapain sih disini?"

"Ye! Aku mulai sekarang tinggal dirumahmu, Jongin sayang~~" kata Luhan dengan smirknya. Kai cengo lagi. "K- Kau? Tinggal dirumah?!"

"Iya sepupuku tercinta~ kau senang, kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bukannya senang, malah kesiksa kali," guman Kai. Luhan selalu senang menggoda Kai dengan cara-cara aneh, membuat Kai 'agak' ilfeel kepadanya. "Ibu, Luhan hyung kenapa bisa tinggal dirumah kita?"

"Luhan mau kuliah disini. Dari pada dia harus mencari tempat tinggal lagi, mending dia tinggal dirumah kita,"

"Kasian Jongin juga dong, Bu, tiap hari bisa stress gara-gara Luhan hyung," ujar Kai. "Depak aja Luhan hyung dari rumah."

"HEH!" Ibu dan Ayahnya natap tajam kearah Kai yang nyengir. "C- Canda, Bu, Yah."

Suho ngegeleng. "Oh, iya, motormu masuk bengkel, Jongin."

"Hah? Kok bisa?" tanya Kai.

"Kayaknya sih rusak, tapi gak terlalu parah," kata Chanyeol. Kai hela nafas pasrah. "Handsome Devil gimana? Siapa yang menang jadinya?"

"Yongguk hyung sama Himchan hyung sepakat kali ini gak ada yang menang," jelas Baekhyun. "Dan selama kau vacum, aku dan Chanyeol yang akan menggantikanmu," lanjut Chen dan membuat Kai melotot. "Serius? Ntar kalau misalnya ngelawan Handsome Devil gimana?"

"Udahlah, itu semua bisa diatur. Gak usah repot ngurus beginian, pikirin noh kesehatanmu, Kai," ujar Baekhyun.

Well, ucapkan selamat datang pada hari-hari menyebalkan tanpa balapan, Kim Jongin.

-00-

"Suho,"

"..."

"Suho,"

"..."

"Oy, Kim Joonmyun!"

"Hm?" Guman Suho pelan tanpa menoleh pada Kris yang disampingnya, ia terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya sekarang.

"Kau ikut balapan malam ini?" Tanya Kris sepelan mungkin agar tak dicurigai oleh dosennya yang berada didepan.

"Tidak."

Dugaan Kris benar, Suho pasti menolak. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk."

Kris berpura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Yah, padahal kudengar Xiumin hyung akan ikut balapan malam ini," Suho tetap tak melihat kearahnya dan fokus pada tugasnya. "Dan kudengar, Lay akan menemani Xiumin hyung balapan malam ini."

Suho berhenti menulis seketika. Badan Suho serasa kaku mendengar nama Lay a.k.a Zhang Yixing.

"Di- Dimana balapannya?" Suho masih tak melirik kearah Kris, namun Kris tau, Suho tengah gugup sekarang.

"Disekitar daerah Incheon, jam 8 nanti," jawab Kris dengan smirknya.

Suho menghela nafas lalu menatap Kris datar. "Aku hanya menonton saja. Tak lebih. Aku harus mengawasi Jongin untuk satu bulan kedepan."

Kris mengernyit. "Kai kenapa?"

"Nabrak trotoar kemarin malam saat balapan. Dihukum gak boleh balapan sebulan kedepan dan harus diawasi."

Kris menggidikkan bahunya. "Baiklah. Aku juga berniat untuk menonton saja malam ini. Pulang nanti, aku nebeng mobilmu ya? Sekalian aku nginap disana. Masih ada kan bajuku dirumahmu?"

Suho mengernyit. "Masih ada. Nginep dirumah? Ngapain?"

Kris menghela nafas. "Menurutmu ngapain kalau nginep dirumah?"

"... Tidur?"

"NAH ITU TAU! Ngapain nanya lagi?"

Dan sedetik kemudian, terdengar teriakan dari arah depan. "MR. KIM, MR. WU, SILAHKAN KELUAR!"

.

.

Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia dikeluarkan dari kelas dengan cara tak terhormat. Terlebih ia dikeluarkan karena Kris yang sedari tadi hanya mengekor dengan muka memelas. "Suho, serius aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tau ak–"

"Diamlah, Wu Yi Fan! Jangan bikin aku tambah badmood. Sial! Dasar dosen tua! Dia pikir kita betah mengerjakan tugasnya yang banyak itu? Cih! Lebih baik mengobrol dari pada meladeni tugasnya," dan Kris sukses menganga sekarang. Suho tak pernah berkata tentang dosennya seperti itu.

"Joonmyun!"

Suho dan Kris yang melihat Luhan melambai di kafetaria kampus, segera mendatanginya.

"Oh, hai, Kris. Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu," Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil. Kris mengangguk sebagai respon. Kris sudah lama mengenal dan dekat dengan keluarga Suho, sehingga ia mengenal Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku menunggu temanku. Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Luhan balik. Suho melirik kearah Kris dan memutar mata bosan. "Dikeluarkan dosen."

Dan mata Luhan langsung membulat. "Dikeluarkan? Kok bisa?" tanya Luhan kepo. Suho bergidik dan mengambil duduk didepan Luhan. "Gak usah kepo. Aku badmood, hyung."

Kris menggeleng dan ikutan duduk disamping Suho. "Kau masuk jurusan apa, ge?" tanya Kris, berusaha bikin nada nya terdengar biasa. _Fyi,_ Kris sudah lama suka dengan Luhan dan Suho satu-satunya yang tau tentang hal ini.

"Seni," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Mendengar kata 'seni' Suho langsung menatap Luhan. "Kau jurusan seni, hyung?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"_Shit!_" umpat Suho. Dia baru ingat Lay juga jurusan seni.

"LUHAN GE!"

Suho dan Kris otomatis menoleh kebelakang. Luhan tersenyum. "Yixing! Minseok!"

Dan Suho ingin mengumpat lagi rasanya. Kebetulan sekali Luhan bisa berteman dengan Lay.

"Ho... ada Joonmyun dan Kris disini," ucap Xiumin dengan smirk dan menyikut lengan Lay. Lay hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mengambil duduk diantara Luhan dan Xiumin. Dia tersenyum kecil kearah Suho.

"Tumben keluar? Dosen kalian gak masuk?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kita dikeluarin. Jangan tanya kenapa," jawab Kris malas. Xiumin bergidik tak perduli. "Ikut balapan malam ini?"

"Aku sama Kris berencana untuk menonton aja malam ini," jawab Suho singkat.

"Woah, kau mau nonton malam ini, Joonmyun?" tanya Luhan. "Aku ikut ya?"

Suho mendelik. "_Hell no!_ Untuk apa kau ikut?"

Dan Kris menyenggol kaki Suho dibawah meja, seakan isyarat untuk membolehkan Luhan ikut.

"Aish. Ayolah aku penasaran," pinta Luhan. Suho tetap menggeleng walaupun dibawah sana kakinya sudah jadi korban akibat injakan Kris.

Lay menatap Luhan dan Suho bergantian lalu menggeleng. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjemputmu nanti malam, hyung," ucap Lay kalem.

Suho melotot. No! Lay terlalu berbaik hati pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Serius? Kau memang baik Lay! Hahaha! Aku tak perlu merengek padamu lagi, Joonmyun!"

Suho berdecak. "Cih! Emang Ibuku memperbolehkanmu?"

"Tentu saja! Lagian Bibi Heechul juga sampai malam di caffe nanti," jawab Luhan dengan smirk.

Suho menghela nafas. Gagal sudah rencana nya untuk berduaan dengan Lay nanti malam

-00-

Kai menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Mukanya terlihat meringis. '_Sial! Kenapa pusingnya harus dijam matematika seperti ini?_' rutuk Kai.

"Urgh!" geram Kai pelan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Bro," panggil Tao pelan sambil memegang pundak Kai. "_Are you okay?_"

"Sedikit pusing, hyung. Sial! Materi hari ini terlalu berat," rutuk Kai. Seharusnya ia mendengar perkataan Ibunya untuk istirahat dirumah hari ini.

Tao menggeleng dan berdiri dan kursinya. "Mr. Shin!"

Mr. Shin berbalik dan menatap Tao. "Iya, Zitao?"

"Kepala Kai pusing, boleh kubawa ke UKS?" Pinta Tao. Mr. Shin memperhatikan Kai lalu mengangguk. "Sekalian kau temanin dia."

"_Thanks, Mr._"

.

.

"Kau sih, kenapa gak istirahat aja dirumah? Liat kan akibatnya kau jadi pusing begini," omel Tao. "Nih minum dulu," suruhnya, memberi Kai segelas teh.

"Aish. Jangan ngomel dulu, hyung. Kepala ku masih sedikit pusing nih," balas Kai sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kai? Tao?" panggil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke UKS. Tao tersenyum. "Hai ge!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mendekat kearah Kai. "Kau pusing?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar kau!" Baekhyun menggeleng dan bergegas mencari obat untuk Kai. Baekhyun memang termasuk 'dokter siswa_'_ disekolah. Mirip seperti PMR, tapi bukan. Beruntung Baekhyun mengetahui beberapa ilmu kedokteran, sehingga ia bisa tau penyebab Kai pusing seperti ini.

"Beruntung hari ini kita pulang cepat. Kalau masih pusing, pulang nanti kau harus istirahat," suruh Baekhyun. Kai mendelik. "Tapi hari ini Tao hyung menginap dirumah buat ngerjain tugas."

"Tenang aja, kalau kau masih pusing, kau istirahat aja. Biar aku ngehamburin kamarmu," jawab Tao sambil nyengir. Kai mendengus. "Seenaknya aja!"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lagi dan memberi Kai obat. "Nih minum," Kai segera meminum obatnya dan kembali tepar diranjang. "Kau mau ikut nginap dirumahku? Sekalian sama Chanyeol hyung juga Chen hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Akan kutanyakan nanti. Kalau iya, aku akan kerumahmu nanti siang dengan mereka berdua."

_Give me XOXO L.O.V.E_

_You're my XOXO L.O.V.E_

"Ya hyung?"

"..."

"Aku pulang cepat hari ini. Jemput aja jam 2 nanti."

"..."

"Oh iya, Tao hyung nebeng dimobil boleh, kan?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Thanks, hyung."

_KRINGGGGGG_

"Udah bel, hyung. kantin yuk?" ajak Kai. Sepertinya pusingnya sudah hilang seketika mendengar bel istirahat. Tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari UKS.

.

.

Sebuah meja dikantin sudah dihuni oleh Kai, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, juga Chen dengan makanan mereka. "Hey, kudengar akan ada anak baru dikelasmu, Kai, Tao," kata Chen. Kai dan Tao menatap Chen sebentar, lalu lanjut memakan makanan mereka. "Tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Aish. Bukan itu maksudnya. Kudengar, anak barunya itu seorang pembalap motor juga."

Mendengar perkataan Chen membuat Kai dan Tao mendelik. "Pembalap?" tanya Kai tak percaya.

"Emang ada pembalap yang kelas 11? Setauku dari semua kelompok pembalap motor, hanya aku, Kai, dan Handsome Devil yang kelas 11," ucap Tao.

Chen bergidik. "Aku sedang mencoba mencari tau tentang bocah itu. Tapi sepertinya, dia bukan pembalap dari kelompok terkenal."

"Misterius," guman Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sainganmu akan bertambah, Kai."

Kai berdecak. "Aku tak terlalu perduli."

"Tapi jujur ya, entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat Handsome Devil," kata Tao tiba-tiba. Keempat pasang mata langsung menatapnya. "Apa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Ada kemungkinan gak sih kalau itu Handsome Devil?" tanya Chen. Baekhyun berpikir. "Bisa jadi. Selama ini kita kan gak tau dia sekolah dimana. Bisa aja dia tiba-tiba pindah kesini."

Kai bergidik tak perduli. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri. "Hyung, aku balik kekelas dulu. Sebentar lagi pulang," kata Kai dan seenaknya pergi. "H- Hey! Tunggu aku!" teriak Tao buru-buru menyusul Kai.

"Bocah!" komentar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "Oh iya, Kai mengajak kita nginap dirumahnya hari ini. Kalian mau?"

"Aku bisa aja. Dari pada bosan dirumah," kata Chen. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku ikut!"

Mereka bertiga lalu melanjutkan makan lagi dengan hening.

Sayup-sayup, Chen dapat mendengar pembicaraan dua siswa disampingnya, Taemin juga Sungjong, teman sekelas Kai juga Tao.

'_Kudengar, anak baru itu pembalap.'_

'_Dan katanya, dia juga hampir setara dengan Kai.'_

'_Tapi siapa? Aku yang sering nonton balapan saja tak tau siapa yang ka__u__ maksud.'_

'_Kau tau pembalap dari The Shadow yang namanya Handsome Devil? Mungkin saja itu dia.'_

Chen menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan Taemin dan Sungjong disebelahnya. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengarah kesamping, Chen berdiri dan berniat menanyakan hal ini kepada siswa tersebut. "Hey... Eum, Taemin? Sungjong?"

Taemin dan Sungjong segera menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup. "Y- Ya, sunbae?"

"Maaf aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Eum..., kalian tau tentang anak baru dikelas kalian nanti?" tanya Chen.

Sungjong menggeleng. "Kami tak terlalu tau, sunbae. Yang kami dengar, dia juga pembalap motor. Banyak yang bilang kemampuannya sama seperti Kai."

Chen mengernyit. "Kapan anak baru itu masuk?" tanya Chen.

"Mungkin senin, sunbae," jawab Taemin. Chen mengangguk mengerti dan balik ke mejanya setelah sebelumnya berguman '_thanks_' kepada Taemin dan Sungjong.

"Gimana?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak sabar. Chen bergidik. "Kemampuannya setara dengan Kai. Dan untuk ukuran bocah kelas 11, hanya Handsome Devil yang kutau sama kemampuannya," jelas Chen. "Kemungkinan pindahan dari luar kota atau luar negeri. Atau mungkin ya, Handsome Devil."

"Wow. Kalau Handsome Devil pindah kesini, mungkin mereka berdua bisa bersaing," guman Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan mungkin fans Kai juga Handsome Devil bisa perang disini karena mereka berdua."

Fyi, semua siswa tau tentang Kai, Tao, Chen, dan Chanyeol yang seorang pembalap. Bahkan mereka juga tau Handsome Devil sebagai rivalnya Kai. Dan hampir seperempat siswi disini adalah fans Kai juga Handsome Devil. Wajar jika benar Handsome Devil yang pindah, sekolah akan langsung heboh.

Chen nyengir. "Kai gak usah dikasih tau tentang ini. Biar dia kaget sendiri kalau emang Handsome Devil yang pindah. HUEHEHEHEHE."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cuma hela nafas.

**-TBC-**

**Well, em... hai?.-. remember me guys?**

**My penname was **_**Gita Safira**_** but i changed it already.**

**I'm back with new fanfict;3**

**Ekhem. Can i say something here?**

**First, maaf banget buat yang sering nanya sama ff hello baby. Err... how to say ya tapi ada 'kemungkinan' aku bakal hiatus lama or maybe aku gabisa lanjut lagi.**

**Second, Thanks buat beberapa readers yang bilang ff hello baby udah 'keluar jalur'. Aku hargai banget itu. **

**Maaf banget aku udah beberapa bulan gak update ff. Selain aku sibuk ini itu disekolah, aku butuh waktu juga buat mikir ff hello baby. Jujur aja aku awalnya udah gamau lanjut itu ff. Tapi aku gamau ngambil keputusan sendiri dengan ngapus tibatiba itu ff.**

**Dan buat sekarang, cuma ada tiga kemungkinan buat ff hello baby.**

**Lanjut dengan konsep yang 'keluar jalur',**

**Repost dan kubikin konsep 'yang bener'**

**Atau kuhapus.**

**Itu semua tergantung kalian.**

**Hm... back to this ff. Aku gatau ini ff jelas atau engga. Udah lama mau ngepost ff ini tapi rasanya agak canggung.**

**Di ff ini, aku lebih 'neken' ke friendship dari pada romance nya kayaknya ya?**

**Sorry buat bahasa yang susah dicerna dst. **

**Btw, 'mungkin' di ff ini aku bakal sering ngeluarin couple dari b.a.p atau bts. So, hope you enjoy it guys.**

**Kalau di ff ini ada yang kurang sreg dari segi plot atau apapun, ngomong aja okey? Biar aku bisa langsung ngebaikin kesalahannya. Kalau ada yang bingung sama ceritanya juga tanya aja langsung hehe.**

**Well, mungkin itu aja.**

**Bye, ppyong n_n**


End file.
